This invention relates to a connector and to a protective cover and in particular to a connector and a protective cover for temporarily enclosing a building or other structure during construction.
In the past building contractors have been faced with the problem of temporarily protecting workmen, buildings and other structures from the elements. Many covers have been proposed, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,951 issued to W. J. Kolt on Sept. 3, 1957; No. 3,121,470 issued to A. W. Stone et al on Feb. 18, 1964; No. 3,798,851 issued to M. Utahara on Mar. 26, 1974; No. 3,805,816 issued to R. B. K. Nolte on Apr. 23, 1974 and No. 3,995,715 issued to U. F. Virtanen on Dec. 7, 1976. In spite of the existence of such patents one of the most common covers currently employed includes wooden frames covered with polyethylene sheets. Many of the patented covers are expensive and their installation is time consuming. Moreover, all too often the effectiveness of temporary covers depends chiefly on the skill of the workmen installing such covers.
The object of the present invention is to overcome at least partially the problems mentioned above, by providing a relatively simple, easily installed and dismantled protective cover for buildings and other structures.
Another object of the invention is to provide a relatively simple, effective connector for use in a protective cover for buildings and other structures.